lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мистер Блисс
thumb|400px Мистер Блисс ( ) - детская книжка Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, выпущенная посмертно в 1982 году. Сюжет представляет собой рассказ о некоем Мистере Блиссе, купившем себе автомобиль, и приключениях, связанных с его первой поездкой. История создания Впервые эта история была рассказана Дж. Р. Р. Толкином своим детям в 1920-1930 годы, однако, в отличие от многих других, была записана с красочными цветными иллюстрациями. В 1936 году профессор предложил фирме "Аллен и Анвин" опубликовать эту книжку, однако из-за большого количества цветных иллюстраций это вышло бы слишком дорого, а на сокращение количества цветов Толкин времени не нашёл. В 1958 году он продал рукопись вместе с несколькими другими университету Маркетта в США за одну тысячу двести пятьдесят фунтов стерлингов. Связь произведения с легендариумом * Жиролик ( ), животное, напоминающее одновременно и жирафа, и кролика, по этимологии (жираф + кролик) и характеру (любовь к норам, боязнь медведей и пристрастие к еде) схоже с хоббитами. * Фамилия сержанта – Боффин ( ) – такая же, как название семейства хоббитов, чьими родственниками были Бэггинсы. * Во время спора Мистера Бинкса и констебля Боффина упоминается Папаша Гемджи ( )«…old Gaffer Gamgee is trying hard to hear…». «...старый Папаша Гэмджи изо всех сил пытается расслышать, о чём речь...». (перевод Игоря Хазанова). Известно, что такое же прозвище было у отца Сэма Гемджи. * На иллюстрации на странице 36 можно наблюдать мясника около вывески «Allbone»thumb|400px|Иллюстрация №36 ( ). В третьей главе первой части «Утраченный путь» пятого тома «Истории Средиземья» под названием «Утраченный путь и другие истории», персонаж Альбоин имеет прозвище «All-bone»«'I am sorry, father, but I was thinking.' 'What about? ' 'Oh, lots of things mixed up: the sea, and the world, and Alboin.' 'Alboin? ' 'Yes. I wondered why Alboin. Why am I called Alboin? They often ask me "Why Alboin?" at school, and they call me All-bone. But I am not, am I?' 'You look rather bony, boy; but you are not all bone, I am glad to say. I am afraid I called you Alboin, and that is why you are called it. I am sorry: I never meant it to be a nuisance to you.'». «- Извини, пап, но я не спал. Я просто задумался. - О чем? - Так, о разном: о море, о мире, и об Альбойне. - Об Альбойне? - Да. Я думал, почему "Альбойн"? Почему меня зовут "Альбойн"? В школе часто спрашивают: "А почему "Альбойн"?" и дразнят меня "ALL-BONE". Но ведь это неправда, скажи, пап? - Знаешь, мальчик, ты и в самом деле выглядишь довольно костлявым; но, слава Богу, в тебе не одни кости. Боюсь, тебя зовут Альбойном потому, что я тебя так назвал. Извини, я не знал, что тебя будут дразнить.». (перевод Анны Хромовой), что напоминает название на вывеске. Экранизации В 2004 году Российская студия «ТТТ» выпустила мультфильм «Мистер Блисс», показанный на многих фестивалях, в том числе «Звёздный мост», «RingCon» и «TolkienTing», где заслужил похвальные отзывы от Алана Ли, известного иллюстратора книг Дж. Р. Р. Толкина и одного из главных художников кинотрилогии Питера Джексона. Публикации на русском языке На русском языке сказка издавалась два раза: * В "Литературной газете", выпуске №52 за 27 декабря 1995 года в переводе Олега Битоваthumb|Обложка русского издания и под названием "Мистер Блажь". * В 2003 году в сборнике от издательства "ТТТ" "Роверандом. Мистер Блисс. Письма Рождественского Деда" в переводе Игоря Хазанова. Примечания Источники * Humphrey Carpenter, "J.R.R. Tolkien: A Biography" (1977 ed.) * J.R.R. Tolkien, Humphrey Carpenter, Christopher Tolkien (eds.), "The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien", Letter №23 * Издательство "ТТТ", "Роверандом. Мистер Блисс. Письма Рождественского Деда", "Мистер Блисс", С. Таскаева, "Предисловие" * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), «The History of The Hobbit» * J.R.R. Tolkien, "Mr. Bliss", p. 36 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The Lost Road and Other Writings", "Part One: III. The Lost Road" Категория:Книги en:Mr. Bliss